A Hit
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Satu pukulan, dan semuanya berubah... Day 1 of 7-Day Challenge yang dibuat oleh Naw d Blume. One-Shot. Complete.


_Ok, fic ini untuk menjawab tantangan dari Naw d Blume. **7-Day Challenge**! Saia yakin bisa menuntaskanny, yihaaaa! Fireee!_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan punya saia_

* * *

Dia menangis.

Dalam pelukan Athrun. Ketika dia berada di dekat Athrun, Cagalli bisa merasa aman dan nyaman, dan menjadi diri sendiri. Tanpa memikirkan statusnya. Tapi menangis tidak bisa menghentikan perang. Dan perang sudah dimulai. Tinggal menunggu waktu bagi Orb untuk terlibat peperangan. Seperti dua tahun silam...

Gadis berambut pirang itu berhenti di depan sebuah jendela besar, di hadapannya terpampang galaksi yang luas. Bumi belum kelihatan. Dia menatap ke depan dalam diam, air mata kembali mengalir. Hanya saja kali ini, tidak ada Athrun yang memeluk Cagalli dan mengatakan semua terkendali.

Cagalli tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis, atau untuk apa. Dia ingin menangis. Cagalli meletakkan keningnya di kaca, dan kedua tangannya berada di samping pipi. Tapi dia tidak bisa menangis keras seperti yang dia lakukan di kamar tadi, di sini dia menangis pelan, nyaris tidak bersuara.

Sebuah sapu tangan putih tertangkap ekor mata Cagalli, dia menatap sapu tangan itu, kemudian beralih ke sosok yang memegangnya. Dia melihat seorang pria berambut pirang, mata sebelah kirinya tertutup oleh poni panjangnya yang menjuntai. Dia mengenakan Seragam Merah. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap selama satu menit, tetapi rasanya sudah satu jam lebih mereka lewati dalam diam. Pria pirang itu berdahem pelan sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan putih itu kepada Cagalli. Dengan canggung Cagalli menerimanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Cagalli sambil menyeka air mata di pipinya.

Sunyi kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara Meyrin yang mengabarkan bahwa musuh tidak terlihat lagi, dan para pilot bisa beristirahat tetapi diminta untuk tetap waspada. Tadinya Cagalli berpikir bahwa pilot ini akan pergi setelah memberikan sapu tangan, tetapi dia masih berdiri di sebelah Cagalli. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini. Selain wajah tampannya tentu saja. Tanpa disadari Cagalli memperhatikan pria di sebelahnya dengan intens, dan yang diperhatikan tentu saja menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya. Ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Cagalli, pipi Cagalli memerah. Terkejut karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan, gadis beriris _hazel _itu membuang mukanya. Dan dia melewatkan sebuah senyum sesaat yang terbentuk di bibir pria berambut pirang itu.

Karena canggung dengan kesunyian, Cagalli berniat membuat percakapan, tetapi dia kalah cepat dengan sosok di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa anda tidak beristirahat di kamar anda?"

"Ah, um, aku..." Cagalli mau tidak mau melihat sosok di sebelahnya. Dan dia bisa melihat mata abu-abunya. Dia penasaran, apakah warna mata yang tertutup itu juga berwarna sama atau berbeda? "aku ingin jalan-jalan."

Alis pria itu naik sebelah. "Sendirian?"

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontarkan.

"Tolong maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Cagalli menggeleng. "Siapa namamu?"

"Rey Za Burrel." Rey memberikan hormat ala militer kepada Cagalli.

"Terima kasih untu sapu tanganmu, Rey." Cagalli mengembalikan sapu tangan itu, tetapi Rey menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa Cagalli boleh memilikinya.

"Rey, kenapa kau lama sekali perginya?" Pintu di ujung ruagan terbuka dan muncul sosok berambut hitam. Mata merahnya memancarkan kebencian ketika melihat sosok Cagalli. "KAU!"

Cagalli terhenyak. Orang yang berusaha dia hindari menemukannya. Cagalli tidak suka perasaan ini, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa kabur begitu saja. _Athrun_... Bisiknya dalam hati. Dia berharap bahwa pria bermata hijau zamrud itu segera datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Shinn lantang sambil menuju ke arah Rey dan Cagalli.

Rey memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Shinn sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau ingin meracuni Rey? Apa kau ingin mengatakan kepada Rey bahwa kau tidak bersalah atas kejadian dua tahun silam? Apa kau menyuruh Rey untuk membuatku memaafkanmu?" Shinn memberondong Cagalli dengan pertanyaan. "HAH? AYO JAWAB!"

Mata Cagalli kembali panas, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia ingin membalas, tapi mulutnya terkunci rapat. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi diluar dugaan...

'**BUK!'**

Satu tinju mendarat di pipi Shinn hingga pria itu melayang ke belakang. Cagalli terkejut, namun Shinn lebih terkejutkarena pelakunya Rey. Sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit dia menatap rekan pilotnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Shinn Asuka. Aku tidak peduli hubungan apa yang kau miliki dengannya. Tapi, selama dia masih menjadi tamu pribadi dari Gilbert Durandal, aku harap kau bisa menjaga sikap." Kata Rey dingin dan datar. Dia menatap Cagalli yang masih terkejut. "Tolong maafkan sikap patner saya."

Dengan ragu, Cagalli mengangguk Dan dia kembali mengangguk ketika Rey izin mengundurkan diri sambil menarik Shinn. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, dia tidak bisa mencernanya.

Satu pukulan, dan semuanya berubah...


End file.
